


Wrists

by EndlessSummer



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Trying to make up for being dead in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: Joseph sees the reader feeling depressed, and wants to talk with her.





	Wrists

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Joseph Seed fluff to make up for me not posting as I should. :')

You were in his presence again; nothing you did never went unnoticed under Joseph Seed. He takes you to a room to be alone, studying your wrists.

“You’re bleeding again; these wounds were just starting to heal.”

“They were itchy, so I scratched them, no big deal,” your voice came out as a whisper.

“The cuts are too clean to have been from nails. You used a blade.”

You hung your head in shame. Ever since Joseph saved you, you felt like there was nothing that could be done to pay him back. You were more worthless than dirt.

“My child—“

“I don’t deserve to be alive, I’m not like Faith, or your brothers,” you say.

“That’s not true, God has called you to lend your voice to bring together and empower the flock.”

“I don’t feel special though; there are plenty of girls who can sing better than me.”

“God told me to choose you.” Joseph simply said.

“Is that true?”

He nods, causing you to smile. “Thank you.”

“Now clean up, we have work to attend to,” he speaks softly.

You nod, moving to clean your wrists of the blood before meeting Joseph once more.

**Author's Note:**

> People expect me to post fanfiction daily but I have the attention span of a goldfish and am prone to writer's block 'cos my obsessions are all over the place and change every two weeks. So that's why I've been dead, lol. :)


End file.
